


Can I kiss you?

by Dichromatic_Shadow



Series: Random Sentence Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, Light Angst, Pining, Prompt Fic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromatic_Shadow/pseuds/Dichromatic_Shadow
Summary: Hinata wasn't expecting this night to end on a good note.Modern AU





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like I am on a roll!
> 
> ...Not really haha, these stories have been collecting dust in my computer.
> 
> This is part of a series of prompts fics I did by asking friends to give me random sentences.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata wasn't expecting this night to end on a good note.

Their dinner date has been nothing short from disastrous; having to wait an hour for a table, their waiter forgetting their orders, and to top it all her spilling her glass of wine on Naruto's very white shirt.

Tragic, indeed.

Naruto had smiled it off, but she couldn't look at his electric blue eyes because of the embarrassment. The rest of the dinner had gone in silence, chatter from other tables and the clanking of silverware on plates filled the atmosphere.

After dinner he suggested to take a walk in a park nearby. The night was cold, and Hinata cursed herself for not bringing a warmer jacket.

_Stupid fashion with their obvious disregard for practicality._

He had kindly offered his own but decided to wrap it around her shoulder when she refused.

 **Cute.** Naruto thought as Hinata's cheeks colored a ruby red.

They kept a slow pace, enjoying the breeze and each other's company.

But all good things must come to an end; Mother Nature more than happy to comply with a mischievous gleam of light; _lightning_.

Rain poured down on them.

They quickly made their way to the car. Shivering, the Uzumaki turned to his companion with a sheepish smile and apologized for not checking the weather beforehand. The black-haired woman shook her head, flustered.

They decided to head home. He set the car into motion and headed to her house. He parked the car and an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Neither wanted the date to end but it was obvious it wasn't going as planned.

The Hyuuga was about to open the door when a hand on her wrist stopped her. Naruto bit his lip and said he had one last request.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hinata blushed and looked away to control her burning cheeks. Nonetheless she turned back and nodded her head.

The blonde gently cupped her cheek and slowly brought their lips together. The woman's eyes slipped close in anticipation.

Their lips touched.

Lavender colored eyes opened and all they saw was the ceiling of a dark room.

An exhausted sigh accompanied the rain outside. An arm was thrown to cover her eyes.

_Like always, it was just a dream._

A bitter smile.

_As if it could ever happen in real life._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm always happy to hear your guys' thoughts.
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


End file.
